The prophecy
by Lucy Colt
Summary: The boys help their father and meet 2 interesting girls. Read the story, it's better than this damn summary!
1. Nice to meet you

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights on Supernatural and the characters, except the Colt-Sisters.**_

_**Special thanks to: Lilly Colt for ideas and beta-reading.**_

Sam and Dean are celebrating a further victory with some drinks. They will meet John tomorrow; he needs help with an important case.

Sam noticed that Dean is very distracted by a girl at the bar. "Hey, Sammy, I have to go to the bar. Don't forget what you would say." he smirked and went to the girl.

Sam smiled and shook his head, he knew Dean well enough…

Dean smiled and said to the girl: "Hi I'm Dean and you look like you need a new drink. What do you want?" She smiled back: "Yeah, sure! First we getting drunk and

then we have hot, steamy sex on the backseat of your car! I thought you are better, sweetie!" Dean's smile is gone, he didn't expect that. The girl laughed loud and

said: "OK, I take a `Sex on the Beach' you`re sweet, somehow. I'm Diana and that's my baby sis Samantha." Samantha greeted him and turned away, she is very

annoyed from her big sis: "Have you to do that again?" "Yeah! Don't be a pain in my ass!" Samantha shook her head, luckily the bartender gave her a drink and

pointed to Sam. She left Diana and her new score and joined Sam: "Oh thanks for the rescue! They both make me sick! I'm Samantha, for friends Sami." "Nice to meet

you, I'm Sam." "Sam? That's funny!"

They're talking, laughing and enjoying their drinks. Diana and Dean laugh and talk too and drink and make out…

Sami wants to go home after a while and Sam is tired, too. But Sam got a problem: He had no car and Dean didn't give him the keys for the Impala. Sam was very

desperate but Sami laid her hand on his shoulder: "I take you home, Di gave me the car keys, she is too drunk to drive by herself and by the way, I think she will

spend the night with your brother. So let's go!" Sam was really happy and he wasn't tired anymore. He also accepted Sami's invitation for a coffee.

It's pretty late and Di and Dean had a lot of fun. "Hey guys take a room and make what you want if nobody has to see it!" the bartender said with a big smile. Diana

looked at Dean and said smirking: "Damn good idea! What do you think?" "I'm ready for every adventure, baby! Let's go!" The bartender gave him the key and they

left and did what they want…

Sam and Sami are going to her room and she kissed him. Sam like it and kissed back. They walked to the bed but there was no coffee…

After a nice breakfast with real coffee Sam gave her a long kiss and left. But they have a date, tomorrow evening.

Its 9.30am as Di woke up. She is looking at Dean as he opened his eyes. "That was damn hot! You're really, really sweet but I have to go, family business!" she

stroked his face and gave him a passionately kiss. She's getting up then and took her clothes, before it's impossible. "No worries, I have to go, too. But you're right

that was a great night! Hey, we can meet again, maybe someday." He gave her his irresistible smile and this time it worked! "Yeah, sure sweetie! But I thought you

take another girl every night and have only fun. Whatsoever, I would like to see you again. You're not like the other guys I met. And you're damn sweet!" They

swapped their cell phone numbers and left after a passionately goodbye kiss.

As Dean arrived at the motel Sam was really pissed. "Hey! We will meet Dad, NOW! Did you forget that? You were really busy, I suppose. Hurry up, we have to go!"

"Calm down dude, I'm still ready!" "Good!"

Meanwhile Di was in her hotel room and Sami was really annoyed. "John is certainly here, he must think we are totally incompetent! I go to the Lobby, hurry up!" Sami

slashed the door and walked out. Di is grumbling: "Aye, aye, captain!" and took more time as she needs to change.

_**Please comment, I want to know what you think.**_


	2. Reunited with John Winchester

_**Disclaimer: We know, that we own no rights on Supernatural and the characters, except the Colt-Sisters.**_

**I thank all for the reviews and hope you like chapter 2.**

**And special thanks to my sis Lilian Colt for her help.**

As Sami entered the Lobby John was already there. He smiled and gave her a big bear hug. The boys entered the lobby at the same moment and Sam couldn't believe

what he saw. Sami looked at the boys shocked; only Dean didn't recognize her.

After the introduction John asked Sami where Di is, she rolled her eyes: "I hope my annoying sister is coming soon." as she said that, Di appeared and ordered a

delicious breakfast. Sami shook her head only as they went to Di. Dean was still sleepy so he didn't mention everything. "Croissant & cappuccino like ever. You look

like you made a night of it. Do I have to be worried?" "Nope. Oh, Johnny, it's so good to see you again!" She flings her arms around John's neck beaming with delight.

Sam and Dean looked at her stunned and she noticed the boys now. "Wow, that's _your_ boys?" she asked smiling and continued eating. "You already knew each

other?" "Yeah, really good, I'd say." Sam answered sarcastically. "And? Do you have a problem with it? Or anybody else?" Di asked and Dean answered: "No? Good!"

He was taking Di's croissant and tasted it. "Hey, that's my breakfast! Take your hands away, I'm starving and that's your fault!" Diana looked at him and took back her

food. "I believe that, babe, I'm starving too" Dean said, grinning at her. "Oh god, I think I have to throw up! Please stop! We have rolls upstairs. Can we go now,

_please_?"

They went upstairs and Di ruffled through Dean's hair: "You'll regret it if you scoff it all away, sweetie!" "What don't you understand at 'please, please stop'!" whined

Sami annoyed. She opened the door and got a big shock. "God damn it, Diana! It looks like Lucifer is living here! Are you completely insane?" "Hey, you said I have to

hurry! Where's the food?" "Do you really wanna be blown apart? Yeah? Your chances are really good! You knew that we meet John today for a week! But you must

sleep with his son and appear at midday!" "Yeah, all right! Please tell me, since when is 11 a.m. midday? That's morning! And by the way, I didn't know that Dean is

John's boy!" "11 a.m. IS midday! And if you had known that John is his dad, you would have done the same. I know you! Unfortunately…" Diana looked to Dean then

back to her sister and said softly: "Possible, what should I do? He is damn sweet!" Diana smiled at her sister. Sami shook her head and apologized for the chaos. "Oh,

don't worry, Dean is the best example for Darwinism."

Dean wants to contradict but Sami was faster: "Okay. We have honey, jam and peanut butter. Take what you want." "Thanks, I take peanut butter." Dean said and

looked at the girls. They exchanged glances and Di told him: "Em, Sweetie, we won't make you your food. You can do that by yourself, your old enough!" He took the

roll and muttered something. John and Sam are laughing while Sami looked confused but with a big smile at her sister. "Sweetie? Again? Are you kidding me?" Diana

smirked and changed the topic. "What's the problem, Johnny? How can we help you?" "Good, it's a long story, ready?" They all nodded and took a seat and John

started his story: "There is a mighty, dangerous demon…" "THE DEMON?" interrupted Di and Sami added: "Yeah, that would be a royal flush!" John looked serious, he

knew that the girls want nothing more than see this demon dead. But he had to take care of these girls, because nobody else will do that.

"No, WE won't hunt him, you will stay away from him." he looked sternly at the girls and continued the story. "He is damn old and should sleep but someone woke him

up. The last time he was awake in the Middle Ages and spread fear and terror." "The stories about the 'Dark Ages' are true?" "Yeah Dean, it's true and it was darker

as the traditions said. This demon is almost 10 Feet high and not to overcome in a hand-to-hand fight. Although he is so tall, he is damn fast and agile. His strength is

huge!" "And how was he defeated?" John smiled at Sam: "It's easy, he wasn't. Nobody could do that but many tried and died. An old prophecy said that only one

woman can defeat the evil.

Much more people died until a mighty witch decided to fight. She could ban the demon but all people saw what she was – a witch.

She thought that she and her daughter Samantha were save and the witch-hunt will find an end, but she failed. She was burnt on a stake. Her parents fled with

Samantha and survived." "That's not fair! She saved all and had to die, that's crap!" "Jep, they are damn big assholes!" Sami agreed to Di and John told on: "He fell in

a deep sleep and never should be awake." "Wow, it's like the Sleeping Beauty or Snow White? No matter, I mean that fairytale who a girl is cursed through an arbor

by a mad fairy. Don't say this demon was kissed awake from another and turned into a frog! Okay, if we find this frog demon and…" They all looked stunned to Diana.

"Oh Di, you should read these fairytales again or shut your cakehole!" "Or better both!" Diana looked at her sister and Dean and said smirking:"Ok Deano, persuade

me to do that, if you can!" "Please stop or take a room!" pleaded Sami. "Lol, nothing happens, okay? Okay John, how did he break the spell?" "Honestly speaking, you

aren't so wrong. A demon bitch woke up him. I don't know how.

_**Okay, tell me what you think and review! =)**_


	3. Hard times

**_Disclaimer: We know, that we own no rights on Supernatural and the characters, except the Colt-Sisters._**

**Thanks for reviews and enjoy the next chap! =)**

**Thank you Lil! I know you have a hard job as my Beta! =)**

"Cool, I'm right!" Di rejoiced while the others look puzzled at John. "Can we kill or ban him?" "Yes Sam, there are a way to defeat him, we need a special knife." He

pulled a knife out of his jacket: "It's made of pure copper and silver." The sisters looked fascinated at the red knife. "How can we catch this demon with a knife if we

have no chance in a hand-to-hand fight? Is this all?" Sam was a bit confused but he's right. John explained that the offsprings from this witch only can defeat the

demon. He gave Di the knife and asked how strong she is now. She smiled and the knife flow 5yards through the room. It exactly stuck into the heart from an ugly guy

who was at an even uglier painting. With a little action lands the knife by Diana and she gave it with a big smile back to John: "Satisfied?" "Yeah! I'm really satisfied.

Okay, that's your turn but it's not enough. This knife can kill the demon only if it's soaked with regenerative blood." Di looked skeptically to John and hesitantly said: "I

don't like this far from it because it means that…" "That I have to bleed… Great! Okay, how much?" Sami finished Di's sentence. But before John could answer a

confused Dean asked: "Are you kidding me? You will tell me that these girls are the offspring's from a witch?" "Yes, I've found the Warren family tree and could track

their bloodline till Melissa." "Wow!" Sam said stunned. Sami looked at John and asked again: "How much?" John coughed slightly and answered: "24oz." Sami looked

worried what only Sam noticed while Di exploded: "Goddamit John! You can't be serious! She can't heal herself or me and she's gonna be really week afterwards! No!

I don't permit that!" "It's okay Big Sis, I do that. Don't worry. Just relax." "No Samantha!" "Diana, please understand…" "No John! Eat me! No, no and no again! I don't

risk that much!" John took her arm and said angry: "Come along!" They went to another corner to talk alone but Diana rumbled loudly: "I'm responsible for Sami, we

have only us. I can't fight with this demon and guard her! You know that we both have to say the spell or it doesn't work!" John talked calm and silent so that they

can't understand him. He and Di looked to the Boys, talked again and came back. "Take a relaxed seat on the armchair, Sami." John ordered. She wanted to say

something but she didn't do it as she saw Dianas worried and pissed of face. Diana stanched her arm and John took a knife and made a little cut. She screamed in

pain and hit Di, who screamed too and stumbled back. Fortunately, Dean caught Di before she hit the floor. He still carried her in his arms and meant smiling: "Wow,

you sisters really share all!" "Well not all… but a problem shared is a problem halved. By the way, you can release me, sweetie."

* * *

Drop for drop fulfilled the vessel and Sami slides deeper and deeper. Nobody realized that, they were too busy making a plan. Sami felt really bad, she was dizzy and

blacked out from time to time. She asked silent and powerless how much they need. They all look terrified at her. John took the vessel, Di made a compressor, Dean

ran for fresh water and Sam carried her to the bed.

"Dammit! What's happening?" Di hissed to John as Sami slept. "I really want to know that, too. Can it be that she squeezed out a demon and fought with him, again?

We should ask her." Di looked angry at John: "Let her sleep, we talk later!"

* * *

2 hours later Sami was awake again and felt better. Hesitantly and slowly she told the whole story: "I've summoned a demon yesterday. I wanted to know where this

Yellow-Eyed-Son-of-a-bitch is and what he want. But this stupid demon knew nothing. We fight very hard and I lost some blood." Sami looked at her sister and Di

knew it means "sorry" but John was royally pissed and grumbled around. Di realized that's too much for Sami "Take a nap and don't be so fucking stupid again. We

talk tomorrow." Diana looked to John at the last words. "Okay, thanks Di." Sami said and cuddled into her blanket.

* * *

"Damn crap! I didn't know that!" cursed Diana as they were outside. John looked serious and retorted angry: "No wonder! You realize nothing. When was the last

time you slept in your hotel room? And when don't you drink till the morning? When don't you wake up beside some critter you laid the night before?" Confused and

with a chalk-white face she looked at John. "I said nothing the last time but it's enough! You really have to calm down and get back to a normal life. I know what you

both have to pass through and it's not easy. But the Boys and I can help you." "Nobody can help us, we've lost our parents!" Sam and Dean looked stunned while

John hissed back: "I've lost my wife and the Boys lost their mother too…" "That's 21 years ago and you still have to deal with it! Mom and Dad died 6 months ago! A

half year ago this Yellow-Eyed-Son-of-a-bitch killed our parents and almost Samantha! So don't say that you can help us – you can't!" Tears were running over Dianas

face but she won't show her weakness so she ran into the second empty room and collapsed crying into the bed.

John imbues the knife and went to the last room. Sam and Dean looked at each other, puzzled again. Dean said that he checks on Di and talk with her. Sam decided

to look after Sami. The next question was: where do the Boys sleep? All rooms are occupied and the only room with two single beds was John's.

Samantha was awake as Sam came in. She said: "I've get it, okay! I don't need another preach!" "That's not my idea." Sam said smiling and sat down next to Sami.

"We have to cancel our date till this demon is dead. How are you?" "I'm okay, but I will be much better if you stay with me." She smiled and get closer to him. Sam

kissed her softly and asked: "And? Better now?" He wrapped her into his arm and lay down. "That's enough for the moment, but you're on the right way." "Okay,

okay, you persuade me and I'd like to help you. Honestly speaking that is much better than the couch." She looked irritating and Sam told her from the fight between

John and Diana. Sami understood her Big Sis, John demand too much too fast sometimes. And it's her fault too. She fights demons and Di goes to bars and takes what

she needs…

Sam and Sami talk for a while before they fall asleep, cuddling to each other.

* * *

Dean hadn't so much fortune. As he entered Dianas room she yelled: "Go to the devil and leave me alone!" Dean ignored that and sat next to her on the bed. Di lies

on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. She was still crying. Dean softly rumbled her neck and said calmly: "You have to know that I can understand you, really. I

saw how my Mother died. Dad doesn't know that, I told it nobody before. Well, I know how you're feeling and that you can't forget this. Dad is sometimes like a

growler but he wants only the best for you." Di slowly looked up and considered if she should kick him out or not. She decided that he can stay and she flung her arms

around his neck and cried harder. Dean softly rubbed her neck along and it worked. Di was getting calmer and stopped crying. They laid down on bed and Dean hold

her in his arms. Diana smiled calmly at him and whispered: "Thanks sweetie." and kissed him. He stroked a hair from her face and said:"We should sleep now, we

have work to do tomorrow." He kissed her passionately back and five minutes later they felt asleep.


	4. Happy End?

**_Disclaimer: We know that we own no rights on Supernatural and the characters, except the Colt-Sisters._**

**Thanks for reviews and enjoy the last chap! =)**

**Special thanks to Lilly, you did a great job, Sis!  
**

* * *

Sam and Sami had set the table as John stood up. The smell of fresh rolls and coffee showed him the way to the kitchen. He sat down on the table and Samantha

apologized again. "It's okay we all reacted wrong. I should have been there for you when you needed me. Let's talk later." Slowly the door opened and Diana and

Dean stick their heads in. "Hm, warm rolls and coffee. I love this smell!" "Yeah, damn good, fresh coffee, not this instant crap we always drink." Dean added to Di`s

comment. They enjoyed the delicious breakfast while the others were looking stunned. These damn looks from John, Sam and Sami were too annoying, so Diana

explained: "There's nothing going on last night, okay. So stop giving us this damn looks! I don't talk about last evening, that's a thing about Sami and me and I don't

talk about last night too, that's a thing between Dean and me. We have to fight a dangerous demon, okay? Do you have enough blood, John? Can we go soon?"

* * *

They cleaned up the dishes as John explained that they still have to wait a few hours until the knife had its full powers. He suggested that they have only 19.66 oz

but it might be enough. "Okay guys that are a really bad portent. Switch the 9 and we have 666! That's really, really not good!" "C'mon Di don't be such a girl! That's

only a number, you can't be serious!" "I'm serious and if you haven't realized it yet **I am** a girl!" Di defended and slapped Dean playfully in the face. "Oh, I think he

knows that…" Sami whispered with a giggle to Sam.

* * *

Because they had to wait a few hours the girls disappeared in a room and talked about their problems and their parents. It wasn't easy at all, but they better talk

about it sooner than later. There was a silence for a while but Di broke it finally: "Is something going on between Sam and you? I know that it is!" "Really? And how? I

can turn the tables you like Dean, and I mean _really like him_, and he comforted you last night." Di laid caught on the bed and crossed her arms."Oh how sweet! _Diana _

_likes Dean!_" Sami is provocatively singing and got a pillow from Di in her face.

* * *

As John is opened the door a pillow hit his face. The girls sat on the bed and laughed hardly. Overall in the room laid pillows, blankets and even Dianas sweatshirt hit

the floor. Dean couldn't resist that look! The two girls sitting on bed with pillows in their hands, a few feathers in their hair. He only said: "Wow!" "Wow? I would like

to know what you are thinking!" Di said while Sami shook her head and meant: "I won't know that! It's certain wrecks and I hope I'm not in your dirty thoughts!" "I

hope that too." Di said seriously and both girls laughed again. "Lol, really funny! But no worries Sami, **you** weren't in my thoughts…" He looked smirking to Di. "Your

luck!" both sisters said and they all laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later they were on the way. The knife showed them the way to the demon and they could see him from the distance. "Wow! He is sooo tall!" Di looked

stunned to the huge demon and Sami did the same. "Really true. Even Sam is small against him." "Okay, we distract him and you have to throw the knife into his

heart, but hold the distance. And Sami you wait at the car. You both have to say the spell 3 times, don't forget. Okay?" "YES SIR!" both girls shouted and refrained

from laughing. John was satisfied and went slowly with his boys to the demon. "Hey you big son of a bitch enjoy this because you are soon far, far away!" John

shouted and the demon looked at him, he didn't see the girls yet. The demon stood well and Di could start now. She went a few steps in his direction and threw the

knife exactly into his heart. He screamed loudly and looked to Di then he badly smiled, pulled the knife outside his body and threw it to the ground."Just stay put!" Di

called to Sami and ran to the demon. "Dammit! Why can't these girls do what I say just once?" John cursed as he saw how Di fights with this damn demon and also

Sami sneaked up. "Okay we gotta do something and fast!" John said to his sons and turned around. But he only saw Sam, Dean ran to the girls. "Damn! Okay, Sammy

we fight too. Maybe it works!" John ordered and they ran to the others.

* * *

Di had big problems to get this demon of her back because her powers didn't work at him. Sami's didn't work either that's why she took one weapon after another but

nothing operated. John, Sam and Dean couldn't do anything to help the girls. The demon was to strong and they didn't know what they can do but suddenly Dean

saw something in front of him, the knife! "Damn crap! Why can't everything work as planned? And this Son of a bitch drop to the ground, dead!" Di cursed and ran

away while Sami shot again and again and again. "Di, catch!" Dean called and threw her the knife. She threw it into the Demons heart again and held it with her

powers. "The spell! Fast!" Dean shouted and Sami and Di said loudly: _"__Outside of time outside of gain__know only sorrow know only pain!_" The knife glowed and the

demon screamed and crooked in pain. They repeated the spell twice and the demon screamed harder. Finally he vanished with a loud 'bang'. Diana fell on her knees

and said exhausted: "That's it? Is he banned again?" "I hope so. All Okay? I would heal you if I can but…" "Lol, really funny, Sis!" Sami helped her Sis back on her feet.

John and the boys got closer and John said with a smile: "Yes, we get it! Good work! Let's go home. You both look really exhausted." Dean helped Di to the car now.

Sam and Sami caught the weapons and put them in the trunk. "Hey Sami, are you busy today evening? If you aren't, we could go out." "Okay, we need 20 minutes to

drive to the hotel, I need few minutes… Okay gimme an hour and I'm ready." "Great!"

* * *

Back at the hotel Sami immediately jumped into the bathroom. Dean sat Di on the sofa and brought the first aid bag. She gazed surprised after Sami: "Do you want to

go out today night? I think that's a bad idea. You should wait till your powers are back." "I agree with her. You should stay here." John suggested. Sami come out of

the bathroom in an awesome dress and with a light makeup. "No way. I have a date and I go out and have fun this night. But no worries, I'm with a big and strong

hunter." At that moment Sam appears and asked if they can go. Di smiled; John and Dean looked puzzled they didn't expect that. "You & Sammy?" "Jep, we start

normal, with a date. Not like others…" Sami smiled at her sister. "I can't believe that!" John muttered and looked towards his sons, Sam with Sami on the door and

Dean with Di at the sofa. "You mustn't stay awake, bye!" Sam said as he opened the door and Di called: "Hey you 2! Have fun!" "We will!" Sami smiled and the door

closed behind them. "Hey Johnny you certainly take a drink with us. C`mon!" "Oh Di, as if someone could refuse you anything." John smiled and sat down.

* * *

Sam and Sami sat at the restaurant and had a romantic dinner. They went for a walk into the moonlight after this great meal. It was nothing going on at night till Sami

found a nice park and walked in with Sam. There was a great duck pond and the moon reflected in the water. Around the see was big grassland. "Wow, that's

awesome." Sami whispered. Sam agreed and kissed her softly. She opened slowly his shirt, he looked surprised and asked: "You don't want…?" "Yes! I want! Hey

that's only scandalization therefore nothing special in our carrier…" Sami smirked and pulled of Sams shirt. He is convinced and joined in now…

* * *

Di and Dean are alone too. John called it a night, he was really tired. Luckily he had a dead sleep 'cause Di and Dean were joking loudly. They combined 'truth or dare'

with a drinking game and experienced so something about the other one. After a few rounds with few shots it's too boring for Diana and she mentioned exhausted

but smirking: "I don't like to drink or play or do something else. I get between the blankets. You can join me, I still can talk and you get a good night kiss." "Let me

think, the sofa is free and the bed at Dads room. Okay, I stay with you and I want my kiss." Dean smiled and they vanished to the bedroom.

Sam and Sami were back at the hotel really late. It was unusually silent and the mini-bar is looted. They fell half dead but lucky into bed.

* * *

John made breakfast and woke up 'his kids'. "I never play 'truth or dare' with drinking!" Di grumped and took an aspirin; Dean did the same and sat down beside her.

"Truth or dare with drinking?" Sami asked unbelieving but smiling. "Don't ask!" Dean answered smirking. "Hey how was your date?" Di wanted to know and Sam

answered smiling: "Don't ask!" John looked headshaking up from his newspapers and asked how it's going on. "We still hunt this Sons of bitches and travel around

the country." "What else." Di agreed to her Sis. Sam and Dean agreed too. "Okay, I'm further looking after the Yellow Eyed and you hunt the other evil things, **not **

**him**. It's the best if you four will team up. I know that you are a good team." After a few short arguments they did it like John said. He disappeared again and Dean,

Sam, Di and Sami hit the road on the way to the next city, to the next evil thing.

* * *

**Okay, please let me know what u think! =)**


End file.
